Lost Love
by lmmonkey119
Summary: In middle School you have a crush on a boy named Helia, but another girl named Krystal is blocking your path. On the last day before spring break your family takes a trip to an island off the coast of Jamaica. But this trip does NOT go out as planned for you. (pretty bad at summaries) give it a try? (THIS STORY WILL BE FOCUSED ON YOU! (Y/N) means "Your Name"


**So welcome to my first (and probably only) book! Mostly I do short stories, no real BIG plot or craziness. I just do it cause I think it's fun. Most of the things I write are made up scenarios or dreams that I've had. I also take requests, so if you ever wanted a One Shot or something, don't hesitate to ask :)** **Sorry for any grammar mistakes!** ** _Anyways_** ** _I hope you enjoy this little short story~ L_**

 _6th_ Grade

 **Your** **P.O.V**

Hello my name is (Y/N), I'm 12 years old. I live with my Mother, my dad left us when I was only a year old for reasons unknown but I still believe he loves me.

Anyways I'm on my way to school at the moment. _School..._ More like prison.

I admit I'm not the most _fit_ girl there but I try not to be bothered by the people that call me names and make fun of me for being different. Sometimes I can't help it, sometimes I run to the bathrooms and cry or after school if I could hold it in long enough, I'll just cry at home to let out all these long kept in emotions..

 _School Parking_ _Lot_

As I get off the bus my day immediately is ruined for the reason that causes my misery here. Or should I say the _person_ who causes my misery, _Krystal Peters..._

The most POPULAR girl in the 6th grade. She and her group of people torture me by calling me fat and other names that I would not like to say.

Krystal and her group are standing right by the doors of the Entrance so I have to walk by them to get in. _This'll be fun.._ I said in my head

"Hey fatty! whatcha up to? oh wait a minute I just remembered I don't care!" Krystal said to me. They all laughed as I walked away..

 _Skipping to luch cause I'm lazy..._

Lunch came around and as usual I sat by myself in the back. Lunch was always ok, it wasn't great and it wasn't terrible. I looked over to my left then immediately looked away for someone I actually _LIKED_ was over there. His name _Helia Knightly.. *sigh*_ he was PERFECT..

Long dark hair and kind blue eyes. He was also on the football team making him automatically popular which is another reason why I wouldn't have a chance with him. A LOT of other girls want him including Krystal, she's head cheerleader as well so it's only a matter of time..

One thing I forgot to mention was this week is Spring Break and after school today my mom is taking me and my older cousin Austin out on a boat near a popular island **(just make one up)**. I heard the Island even has locals of it's own!

"I'm such a geek.." I said to myself

 _After Lunch/On the way to the buses_

 _"I am SO EXCITED about our trip! I wonder what's going to happen, what am I going to find? what if..."_ My thoughts were interrupted by me bumping into someone, and my face turned tomato red when i sww who it was..

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry Helia." I said quickly

"No no, it's ok!" He said while smiling

"promise?"

"promise." he said with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking about my upcoming trip. After school today my mom, cousin and I are going on a boat to a nearby Island and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." I babbled

"Hey, I told you it's ok. And have fun on your trip, you should look for some cool artifacts or stuff and bring to Mr. Montgomery **(imagine that's the name of their social studies teacher)** "

"Hmm... maybe I will.." I suddenly got this boost of courage in me. But it didn't last long...

"HELIA!"

Helia and I both looked in the direction of who called his name, and none the less it was Krystal...

"What are you doing talking to this nerd?" she said harshly

"Hey, she's not a nerd. She accidentally bumped into me and was apologizing then we just started talking about Spring Break."

wow...

 _Helia Knightly stood up for me.._

"Uhg whatever. Next time watch where your fat bounces!" she grabbed Helia's arm and dragged him off to who knows where.

I stood there for a moment gathering myself and headed out for my bus. After I sat down another girl came up to me. She had dark curly hair and Cyan blue eyes.

I had recognized her from my math, science and lunch classes, I think her name was Lily.. Lia.. Layla?

"Hi (Y/N), is anyone sitting here?" she asked nicely

I was surprised she knew my name... I mean I'm like the LEAST popular person there..

"Um.. n-no no, you can sit." i said shyly

"Ok thanks!"

She sat down and put her bag between her legs then looked at me.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." she said

"No, it's not that I'm afraid of you or anything like that I'm just shy and not used to people being so nice to me.."

"I understand that, I've seen and heard what Krystal has said to you. I've never done anything about it but I felt bad for not, so I figured this might be a good way to start making it up."

"Well, thanks Layla. It's nice to have someone other than your mom to talk to."

We both laughed

 _So this is what it's like to have a friend._

 _At your bus stop_

After Layla had gotten off the bus things were ok, I just stared out the window waiting for my turn until it finally came.

I got up and off the bus walking to my house. I saw Austin's car and starting running in!

I love Austin, he's kinda like a big brother. He has Blonde hair and brown eyes, he's tall too about 6'1 and he's 21. He's protective of me too and always cares for me.

I got in the house, dropped my stuff down and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Hi Austin!" i said while squeezing him

"Hi little one! Ready to have some fun!" he said whike hugging me back

"Definitely!"

"Alright sweety, go and get your suitcase and we'll go!" my mom said

I had packed last night before I went to bed so that'd I'd be ready. Don't judge me. I like to be prepared.

We loaded up the car with our luggage. Mom was driving, Austin in the passenger seat and I had the back all to myself. First we had to drive to the airport and take a flight down to Jamaica. Then we go to a dock where a boat takes us up to the island I mentioned earlier. The island has little beach condos and was beautiful by the looks of the pictures.

We also heard about locals that live there. They're harmless and will sometimes even greet you when you come!

We headed off to the airport. While Austin and mom were chatting away I was busy daydreaming about what might happen on this trip.

Little did I know that this trip would change my life. In more ways than one...

 **Hi guys!! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my 1st book! let me know if you'd like me to keep going or to just scrap it. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

 **Feel free to review and comment.**


End file.
